


Care Was Ever Nigh

by Mara



Category: GARO: Gold Storm Sho
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Daigo is distraught after the death of his former mentor.





	Care Was Ever Nigh

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after ep 10 of Goldstorm Shou. I'm not entirely sure _what_ this fic is, but Ryuuga wouldn't shut up until I wrote it, so here ya go.

It took several hours to calm the kids down enough to get them back asleep…or at least lying on their futons and pretending to be asleep. Which Ryuuga counted as good enough, considering everything the boys had seen and heard that night.

He exchanged a meaningful look with Rian as Daigo paced back and forth in front of the building, his breath puffing in the air like an angry steam engine. After considering Daigo for a moment, she nodded at Ryuuga and placed herself squarely in front of the building, brush in hand, clearly intending to stand guard.

Ryuuga stepped in front of Daigo on his circuit around where the boys lay. "You need to rest. Let Rian protect them for a while."

Daigo looked like he wanted to argue, but Ryuuga tugged at the ring on his hand. "Zaruba, will you watch with her?"

"I will." From his tone, Zaruba would be having words with him later, but at least he trusted Ryuuga enough to roll with it. Zaruba settled onto Rian's finger with a huff.

"Fine." Daigo said, stalking off toward his own quarters with Ryuuga following. "What?" Daigo asked, whirling. "I'm not going to do anything crazy."

"I know. I want to talk to you."

Daigo didn't bother to answer, just pushed through the door that he'd obviously hastily exited hours previously, laying his sword on a table near several empty jars. Turning, he crossed his arms. "So talk."

"Seiji, he was your senior."

"Yes."

Ryuuga groped for the words. "He was also your…lover, your protector?"

Daigo tensed. "It's no business of yours."

Ryuuga ran a hand through his hair. "I'm saying it wrong." He'd gotten this far by trusting his instincts, so he surged forward, pushing Daigo against the nearest wall and holding him there with his body. "There's no shame in what you had with Seiji. It's something…sacred."

For a moment, Daigo tensed as if he would push Ryuuga off, then he relaxed, dropping his head onto Ryuuga's shoulder. "Did you…?"

"No. I trained alone." Ryuuga hoped his residual bitterness didn't show too much. "But I can help you. Tonight, I mean."

Daigo lifted his head, eyes narrowed. 

"I don't mean sex," Ryuuga said quickly. "Just being here. Tomorrow you can go back to being angry at me if you like, but tonight let the Golden Knight care for you."

Daigo studied him and Ryuuga forced his expression to stay relaxed and confident, when he felt anything but that. He knew in theory what he needed to do, but practice was another matter. 

Eventually, Daigo inclined his head and Ryuuga didn't give him a chance to have second thoughts, stepping back just far enough to pull off his own coat and Daigo's. "First, you'll get clean."

Daigo just nodded, his exhaustion clearly catching up with him.

Grateful that the training grounds weren't so rural as to need to heat water on a stove, Ryuuga stripped an unresisting Daigo quickly and chivied him into a tub filling with hot water. He took the opportunity to look for injuries that might need further care. 

"No serious wounds," Daigo said.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Daigo gave him a thoughtful look, but settled into the tub without further speech. Ryuuga kept his touch clinical as he washed the other man, massaging bruises to increase blood flow and checking for strains or sprains. Just because Makai knights were healed by their power, it didn't mean a knight couldn't be in pain.

He found a robe hanging on a hook and wrapped it around Daigo as the man slowly levered himself out of the tub, looking somewhat better already. More alcohol didn't seem the best idea and Ryuuga assumed that Daigo had sat at the kotatsu with Seiji earlier in the evening, so he led him directly toward his futon. 

Ryuuga gestured and Daigo changed into a pair of sleep pants, while Ryuuga took off his vest and shirt, since skin-to-skin contact would probably help. Ryuuga's pants were not the most comfortable to lie down in, but it seemed best to leave them on, lest his intentions be misunderstood. 

Lowering himself to the futon with a wince, Daigo lay gingerly on his side and Ryuuga lay behind him, pulling up a warm blanket over both of them, sliding one arm under his head and wrapping his arm across Daigo's chest. 

After a few minutes, he felt Daigo start to shake and Ryuuga pulled him tight, just holding on and showing him he wasn't alone. Ryuuga felt a few tears drop onto the arm under Daigo's head and he rested his cheek against Daigo's shoulders, knowing there was nothing he could say now that would help.

Daigo shivered for some time before his body finally relaxed against Ryuuga's. Ryuuga lay for a while longer until he was fairly sure Daigo was done. Lifting his head, he whispered in Daigo's ear. "Sleep." He slid out from under the blanket and retrieved his sword from the other room, settling against the wall next to Daigo's futon. "I'm here. The Golden Knight is here to protect you."

"Thank you," Daigo murmured, his eyes slipping closed. "But who protects the Golden Knight?"

Ryuuga watched as Daigo fell asleep. "I don't know," he said softly. "I really don't know."

\--end--


End file.
